The legend of Zelda a Link to the future
by ivan.tellezcastaneda.1
Summary: Una nueva aventura para el joven Link, ¿que le deparara, el futuro?


**Hola a todos, sean bienvenidos a mi primer Fic de la mejor saga de videojuegos de la historia (OPINION PROPIA): The legend of Zelda. Hace tiempo (demasiado) que quería subir un fic acerca de Zelda con lo que a pesar que tarde aquí está el primer capítulo ojala y les guste sin más que decir esto es: The legend of Zelda a Link to the future **

**Capítulo 1: despertar del héroe**

The legend of Zelda a Link to the future

-... Link...-

-...-

-Link-

-... ¿eh? ¿Quién me habla?-

Una luz apareció frente a la figura del susodicho chico que usaba una camisa de manga corta de color azul y pantalones de color durazno opaco

-no queda tiempo Link... Debes despertar la... - la voz sonaba femenina pero como si fuese grabada por una computadora

-¿Qué? ¿Despertar que cosa?-

-Link... Despierta... Trif... lor... Mast...Sw...- la voz se desvaneció dejando oír al rubio medio castaño otra voz pronunciando su nombre

-Link... Link despierta dormilón-el susodicho empezó a salir del trance del sueño abriendo los ojos encontrándose con una cabellera pelirroja imposible de confundir. -al fin despiertas Link... encima me pides que te despierte y te quedas como zombi ahí tirado, por lo general cuando una linda chica te despierte uno espera una reacción mayor -suspira resignada- que poco delicado eres.

-... ¿Malon?... ¿De qué hablas?- decía aun un poco dormido el chico

-nada tontito -le dedico una sonrisa sentándose cerca de él- dime ¿tuviste una pesadilla? -acerco su frente a la de él- estas caliente jeje-

Link mal interpreto apenadamente el significado de lo que dijo su amiga sonrojándose un poco

-e… este ya sabes... Soy un nombre es normal tras despertar que cosas así sucedan y Yo emmm- decía nervioso el pobre tratando de disimular pero solo recibió una risita juguetona de parte de la pelirroja

-tranquilo, solo bromeaba para despertarte jejejeje-

-t… tu siempre así con tus juegos... dejando de lado eso... El que estas casi sobre mi es incómodo ¿puedes levantarte? -dijo mirándola pero ella inocentemente se sentó sobre el

-hmm ¿por qué? Eres cómodo Link -

-si tú lo dices pero... Debo levantarme, y tú debes cambiarte para el colegio ¿no? Además tu hermana Cremia se enojara si te tardas-

-si lo sé pero está ayudando a Romani a prepararse para la escuela también... Jeje ¿y si me cambio aquí contigo para no tener que ir para allá? -

-¿cuánto te gusta tentarme?-

-hmm lo suficiente como para que te desilusiones jeje-

Luego de varios minutos ahí Malon decide pararse para irse de la habitación y arreglarse

-no tardes que con todo el jueguito se nos hizo tarde- termino diciendo antes de salir apurada por un grito de su hermana en el piso de enfrente

-... Pero si fue SU culpa... Bueno que más me da -Sin darle más vueltas se levantó, tendió su cama y se cambió poniéndose una camisa blanca de manga larga, el cuello más extendido y de forma de "V" junto a un pantalón parecido al de su pijama pero este era más grande haciendo que le quedara muy poco pegado (mejor movilidad bitches) tomo una sudadera verde oscuro con una capucha larga que terminaba en un pico pero no se la abrocho dejando su camisa a la vista

-hey verdito date prisa- hablo la pelirroja basándose en su típica imagen del chico

-sí lo sé, lo sé -sale rápido con una mochila cruzada desde su hombro derecho

Salieron pronto para llegar rápido pues se les hizo tarde, durante el transcurso vieron varias patrullas y ambulancias en dirección en que iban, cosa que les extraño y por causa de Malon y su curiosidad los siguieron, no los saco mucho de la ruta normal pues parecía que su destino era la escuela aunque giraron dos calles antes de llegar a su escuela llegando a un almacén ya viejo, este tenía construcción algo "rustica" por así decirlo pues todo era ah base de piedra liza o ladrillo aunque este último se notaba en pésimas condiciones teniendo musgo y largas especies de enredaderas en las paredes, a pesar de ser un, según por la policía, almacén este no lo parecía si no más una clase de iglesia aunque sin nada cristiano. La policía paro en seco delante esperando algunos tras sus patrullas mientras las ambulancias esperaban algo lejos de la posición de la policía, parecía que algo gordo se aproximaba y para la mala suerte de Link sabía que no sería bueno.

-vale ¿estas contenta con saber qué pasa? Pues vámonos ya este sitio me da mala espina - dijo el chico de brazos cruzados observando atento que ocurría

-claro que no aún no sabemos ni que hacen aquí, venga solo esperemos un poco más-

-la última vez que dijiste eso termine siendo perseguido por un cocinero loco con un cuchillo- sonó entre molesto y melancólico recordando el suceso

-oye al final nos dio comida gratis así que no te quejes que te atragantaste de por si-le dedico una sonrisa al chico haciendo que este se relajara

-si, que bueno estuvo... Pero ese no es el caso debemos irnos antes de que...-la voz del chico fue rotundamente interrumpida por una explosión proveniente de dos patrullas

Link miro más interesando lo que ocurrió pues una extraña vaina metálica había caído sobre las patrullas haciendo retroceder a los oficiales alertando a los que trataban de entrar al lugar, de esta vaina una especie de compuerta se abrió dejando caer a una bella chica inconsciente con su cuerpo al descubierto, la chica se veía algo mayor que Link (siendo este alguien de 16 años rozando los 17) mostraba un cuerpo esbelto y hermoso tenía una cabellera rubia que le llegaba a tapar gran parte de su espalda baja, al verla Link se preocupó pues vio como algunos policías se acercaban con el permiso de abrir fuego si la chica se movía, no se lo pensó dos veces antes de tomar un fierro cercano y bajar rápidamente a la escena siendo este seguido por su amiga quien se notaba preocupada por el acto del chico

-¿cuántos hombres perdimos aquí?-grito el jefe de la policía un señor alto de piel morena y pelirrojo

-si… siete señor Gan- tartamudeo uno de los policías cercanos esperando que la furia de su jefe no llevase a algo peor

-siete... Siete -suspiro indignado mirando al tipo de su lado- ¿acaso no les dije, que no quería a nadie herido de gravedad? -el hombre tomo un pedazo de vidrio que se encontraba en el suelo- oficial Fred, venga aquí- señalo con su dedo al piso esperando que el susodicho se aproximará

-¿s... si señor?-

-dígame... ¿Usted daría la vida por sus hombres?- mencionó mirando el cristal como si lo examinará

-cl…claro que sí señor lo daría todo por ellos-

-me alegra saber eso porque, creo que debe su vida a cambio de lo que paso, y ¿sabes qué más? yo te ayudare con eso -el hombre incrusto en el ojo del oficial el cristal tirándolo al suelo mirando plácidamente como este se desangraba y antes que la sangre terminará el trabajo aplasto su tráquea con su bota como si de una cucaracha se tratara. -esperó esto sirva de ejemplo para no cometer errores. Ahora, tomen sus armas y mantengan vigilada a la chica mientras entro por el objetivo, no quiero oír ningún disparo sin mi permiso-ordeno el hombre entrando en el lugar nuevamente

-¿Link que planeas hacer aquí? Digo, ese hombre casi te dobla la altura, no me dirás que quieres meterte con él- hablo Malon escondida con Link en una estructura cercana la cual tenía una puerta que llevaba a unas catacumbas

-claro que no, solo iré por la chica sin llamar su atención... Esa pobre chica está a su merced y quien sabe que pase si no le ayudo- Malon lo miro con un toque de enojo y tristeza por el trato que le daba a alguien que aún no conocía... Básicamente tenía celos

Al final decidió seguirle mientras link cuidadosamente noqueaba del golpe a los policías llegando con la chica desnuda

-bien Einstein ¿cuál es el plan ahora?-

-no tengo la más mínima PUTA idea de que hacer-

-¿qué? Pe...Pero si tu agh solo dale tu camisa para cubrirla, sus pechos son más grandes... A él le importara eso- lo último fue pasado por la mente de Malon observando minuciosamente a la chica, Link se quitó la chamarra y la camisa para vestirla.-e… espera idiota no la vistas tu-

-pero tú dijiste-

-tr...trae acá -le tomo la camisa y la vistió con ella, por su tamaño podría quedarle larga por suerte para ella, tras vestirle Link la tomo en brazos sin pretextos y comenzaron a caminar... poco duro la calma cuando Malon grito llamando la atención de Link el cual al voltear no encontró a nadie, este giro de nuevo recibiendo un golpe arrojándolo para estrellarse en escombros cercanos perdiendo la conciencia dejando salir un hilo de sangre del labio

-supongo que no podía dejarles algo tan simple a unos inútiles como esos, supongo que tampoco puedo esperar algo de ti chiquillo... Parece que lo mate, humanos insignificantes - el hombre conocido como Gan por los policías tomo a la chica que ya hacia inconsciente sobre Link llevándosela junto a Malon de regreso al lugar cercano dejando solo a un débil Link

-veo que no lo lograste Link- una voz femenina que parecía familiar comenzó a hablarle al chico

-... Eres tú de nuevo... No puedo verte pero te siento cerca de mí por algún motivó... Como si me resultara sencillo reconocer tú presencia a mi lado...-

-empiezas a recordar cosas que no deberías... Cosas de quienes vinieron antes a ti- al decir esto frente a link aparecieron 5 figuras las cuales parecían una silueta más que nada, la primera figura contando desde la izquierda empezó a tomar una forma mostrándole a Link un parecido extraño pues este era un chico de 10 años con ropajes verdes y llevando un gorro algo largo del mismo color

-¿Quién es él? -Link se acercó al chico al preguntar eso

-mi nombre es Link y básicamente soy tu ancestro.

**Y aquí termina el primer, capítulo si hubo muchos fallos de ortografía lo siento lo escribí en el celular y luego lo pase a Word en fin espero les haya gustado dejen sus reviews pues aprecio mucho eso si creen que a alguien le interese esta cosa que hice compártanlo awe y nos veremos pronto… espero, Chao.**


End file.
